Sugihito: Quotes
Speeches CDC General Assembly 2062 “Ladies and gentlemen, it has been three years since the Cosmic Defence Coalition was formed. We have formed bonds of brotherhoods to protect ourselves against those that would threaten us. We have also saved countless lives including those in the New Canterlot Republic and the Azerothian Khaganate. I would also like to remind that the alliance is diverse, so it is natural to have some differences within us. We should seek and reach compromises, and our strength comes from taking different views and opinions. Seeing the history of Humanity, I thought we can sit back and learn from it but it appears that we only repeat the same chapters without our knowledge. Since our founding, the world has changed for better or worse. The Genji Empire is willing to work together with others to steer it towards a better future. However, we are all different and nobody should conform to a single universal model whether it is political systems or anything else. I am also aware of the past war crimes from our ancestors in Japan, such as those that violated basic human rights. It seems that we are instead repeating mistakes, such as recently in the Middle East. Rather than bringing progress, fear, anger, hate and suffering are brought instead. It looks like human rights are being forgotten there, including the rights of life for a common man for the sake of the destruction of a government. I would like to ask all who are here: do you realise what you’ve done? Seeing how the world works, I am not expecting any answers. It is the strengthening of countries’ stability that prevents hostilities towards another. While we fight terrorism and other enemies, we cannot turn a blind-eye on injustice that cause these problems. It is irresponsible to punish the common man caught between conflicts between states. Inciting the hatred of a people is not just short-sighted, but dangerous in future agendas as it will hinder cooperation when larger foes appear. The Genji Empire have consistently been working with allies and partners to strengthen world stability. We think this embargo on the Levant is a huge mistake that will only backfire. We should acknowledge that without President Derwish’s Levant Arab Republic, the region would be chaotic and he has been fighting and preventing attacks that could have spread as far as Europe. Ladies and Gentlemen, it can also be accused that the Genji Empire have their own ambitions while pretending they themselves have none. Our ambition, in all honesty is that we cannot agree with the current direction of the world which should be led by common values and interests. I rather not expose my children to a world where these virtues are forgotten. I would also like to add my concerns to the League of Freedom. While expanding their military capabilities they politically attack those not deemed to be as free as them. Eventually, this will only cause a geopolitical crisis with their wanton aggression. We observed the Sinai Peninsula as a special administrative region. It is limited in income and must rely on the Suez Canal for most of the country’s earning. With the embargo on the Levant Arab Republic, it has made the region unsafe for trade, dropped maritime traffic and damaging the Sinai economy all for the sake of destroying a supposedly hostile regime. I would like to ask another question: How can you call yourself ‘free’ when you are actively destroying countries and cause damages to other non-involved countries? Ladies and Gentlemen, we also cannot ignore the tyrannical Frankish-ruled Argentina in Latin America. They have been oppressing the continent for ten years, carrying out human rights abuses by the masses. There are reported kidnappings in Bolivia and the Free Brazilian State was bombed by artillery fire. The ULSA meeting in the Falklands brought together representatives of different groups that want to remove the Frankish reign, and ended with the formation of several alliances. The Genji Empire officially pledged to assist the Frente Cruz del Sur para Liberación de América, or known as the Southern Cross Front for Latin American Liberation, and see through it that the Frankish rule is numbered and in place, the freed Latin American states. Ladies and Gentlemen, as for public projects we are installing the Genji Japanese based financial system so there is more than one way to trade with each other. We plan to spearhead progress in philanthropy such as restoring the Aral Sea in Turkestan, water supply improvement in the Arab world and promote a more sustainable economic model around the world. While we change the world for the better, we must not forget history and our traditional values either. As we work together we must remember that without such values we cannot call ourselves countries either. We need to build a society based not only on justice for all, but with the pillars of tradition. The Genji Empire, or more known as the New Empire of Japan believes in the potential of the Cosmic Defence Coalition and by working together, we can achieve it. Thank you.” Ideologies Communism Genjiism "There is only the ideology of the Genji that truly speaks to us. The people rally to our lineage as the regents for the Emperor, and the Tenno must provide and protect." On other leaders Fidel Castro, President of Cuba Reaction to death "The Cuban nation Fidel Castro and his allies built became an inspiration to many countries abroad. He was a symbol of nationalism and the era where the ideologies were tested. He died a successful man, and as a sincere friend. The Cuban people must now carry on the legacy of the nation." Zev Derwish, President of the Levant Arab Republic Leadership "President Zev Konstantyan Derwish is a needed ally in the region. His development plans and the jobs he created are improving living standards, and dissuading his people from terrorism and other counter-productive activities. Would you have him, or a terrorist-ruled anarchy that can launch attacks globally in his place?" World events Category:Quotes by character